Cronus
Cronus was the leader and most powerful of the Titans, a group of powerful god-like beings that tyrannized the world in the time of Ancient Greece. They were emtombed by the Elders after they imbued a group of mortals with the powers of the Gods to defeat them. History In 2003, a demon freed the Titans Demitrius and Meta in hopes of gaining enough power to rule the Underworld. However, the Titans quickly vanquished him. Demitrius then told Meta they needed to find and free Cronus. Meta tried to persuade him otherwise, but Demitrius told her that Cronus was their leader and that his wrath would be great. While Meta went to collect Whitelighters to gain access to the Heavens, Demitrius found and freed Cronus from his tomb. Once freed, Cronus was furious that Meta had exposed them to The Charmed Ones and promptly vanquished her. He and Demitrius then took the powers of the Whitelighters she had collected and began their attack on the Elders for revenge. The Titans attacked the Heavens and killed most of the Elders, though some managed to flee and sought protection with other magical beings. Meanwhile, a Whitelighter from the future convinced Leo Wyatt to take charge of the Heavens and turn The Charmed Ones into Goddesses to fight the Titans. The new Goddesses confronted the Titans, but were not strong enough to defeat them. Cronus then sensed Leo in the Heavens and went after him. At the same time, Leo discovered that he had become an Elder himself. When Piper found out, she became consumed with anger and nearly lost her humanity. With her newfound power, she faced the Titans and opened a chasm in the earth, swallowing up the Titans and vanquishing them. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Fire Throwing:' The ability to throw streams of fire from one's hand. *'Whirling:' A form of teleportation in which the user teleports in a whirlwind. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain types of harm. ;Stolen Powers *'Whitelighter Powers:' Cronus absorbed the powers of a Whitelighter, granting him the power to orb to enter the Heavens. *'Invincibility:' Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. Notes and Trivia thumb|right|Brian Thompson as War *Brian Thompson, who portrayed Cronus, previously portrayed War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Despite being known as the most powerful Titan, Cronus displayed the least number of powers. *In Greek mythology, Cronus is the son of Gaia and Uranus. With the Titan Rhea, he fathered several Olympians. Cronus swallowed his children when they were born, with the exception of Zeus, who was saved by his mother and eventually overthrew his father in an event known as the Titanomachy. Gallery 5x22P3.png 5x22Cronus.png 5x23P24.png 5x23P25.png 5x23P29.png 5x23-22.png 5x23P38.png 5x23P43.png 5x23P47.png 5x23P50.png Appearances Cronus appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed